


giant killer

by theseourbodies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Last Game - Freeform, Short & Sweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: Akashi on Kuroko while he, the rest of the generation of miracles, and Kagami race after their ridiculous friend.[alternate title: dunk hard 2]





	giant killer

**Author's Note:**

> i still cannot beLIEVE that i got this scene in which Kuroko goes to start a fiGHT about the ETHICS of BASKETBALL,and Kagami & his old teammates have to sprint after him to make sure he doesn't DIE. i love one (1) hufflepuff basketball boy
> 
> Short and sweet.

Kuroko starts impossible fights. He goes up against giants; he wins. The most dangerous thing about him isn’t that it’s difficult to see him coming, though one usually doesn’t; it’s that even when you’ve  _seen him_  as a giant killer, it’s so easy to look him in the eyes and  _still forget._

Akashi should not have forgotten. Of all of them, he should  _not_ have forgotten that when he had dropped Kuroko into a pit without even a spider’s thread to save himself, Kuroko had found a way to pull himself out of it anyway—hand over hand, one foot at a time. For the sake of the game and every person who has ever loved it, Kuroko had proven that he could and would defy impossible odds. Next to those odds, a band of despicable ball players was nothing at all, no matter how big they were. 

“Left!” he calls to Kagami, who is barely ahead of Murasakibara at the head of their little pack; Aomine and Kise are neck and neck immediately behind them. Aomine has to grab the back of Kagami’s shirt to redirect him, but all three of them make it around the corner, followed closely by Midorima and Akashi. The map Akashi is following is laid out in his mind’s eye in crisp detail. A left, a right, through the alley just before they come to the intersection—the club would be just on the other side. They are all fast, and only getting faster; their exhaustion had been left behind them in the gym when they realized almost simultaneously that there was only one place that Kuroko could have gone. This is important, after all. They cannot leave Kuroko to fight alone. They cannot allow Kuroko to get hurt. 

They fail on both counts; they find the VIP room Jabberwock has overtaken simply by following the shouting. They find their friend already laid out, breathless and glaring on the ground, and the failure bites at Akashi sharply with furious teeth. All that anger feeds the fire in his brain and he freely directs it at the group of players before them. Even at their lowest, none of them had ever touched Kuroko; it simply was not the nature of the game that they played. It did not matter that Kuroko had been the one to come here first, that he had caused damage by his coming here to offer whatever challenge he had needed to give. If Kuroko had had the capacity to walk into the room and spit literally into the other club’s faces, it would not have changed the truth for Akashi and his companions. This was Kuroko; therefore, this was unforgiveable. 


End file.
